1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a display apparatus and a method of detecting a short-circuit failure of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus includes thin film transistors (TFTs) and organic electroluminescent devices (hereinafter referred to as organic EL devices) respectively driven by the TFTs and forming an image. That is, if an electric current is supplied to the organic EL devices through the TFTs, the organic EL devices emit light and form an image.
The OLED display apparatus includes a plurality of layers including various wires connected to the TFTs. Of these wires, a power voltage supply line generally referred to as an ELVDD wire has a very large width compared to the other wires.
However, a wire having a very large width increases the area where the wire overlaps other wires in other layers. An increased overlap increases a possibility of a short-circuit failure between wires. Thus, a method of detecting a short-circuit failure with respect to the power voltage supply line is needed.